This invention relates to a card vending machine and more particularly to a tab card or pickle card dispensing machine.
Tab cards or pickle cards are commonly referred to as pickles and have become extremely popular the last few years. The pickles are normally dispensed by an attendant, waitress, bartender, etc. and are simply pulled from a stack of the pickles. The primary problem associated with the commonly employed method of dispensing the pickles is that it is difficult to control the money being handled by the dispensing person.
In an effort to avoid the necessity of the need for manually dispensing the pickles, some card dispensing machines have been previously provided but they do have several shortcomings. One shortcoming of the prior art machines is that they are unable to dispense various priced pickles. Further, a disadvantage in the prior art is that the dispensing means within the dispenser is less than reliable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved card dispensing machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pickle dispensing machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pickle dispensing machine which has a credit register associated therewith.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pickle dispensing machine including an improved electromechanical dispensing apparatus which is reliable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pickle dispensing machine which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.